Love confessions
by blackeyecat
Summary: ok inuyasha and miroku end up in college and it so happens kikyo and kagome fall for him but who will he fall for back?


a/n:hey peeps just got done with my first chap to this fan fic im a first timer so give me chance .please review. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................beep,beep,beep'..''Inuyasha wake up,and turn off your alarm clock sango found her new roomate we're suppose to meet her at the oak tree by the dougnut store in ten mins'' rushed miroku. ''Ok im up ''said inuyasha still half asleep. Inuyasha walked into the hallway with his fluffy bunny boxers that kikyo bought him when they were dating . He heard everyone starting to laugh .He had started to blush as a cute college girl walked by as miroku pushed him back in the room. ''Are you crazy or you just was half alsleep'' asked mirko as inuyasha stared the shower. ''Hey you took all of the hoy water'' yelled inuyasha. ''Sorry yasha '' 'not really' mumbled miroku under his breath. Inuyasha was now wearing a shirt that read *punk*and baggy blue jean pants. Miroku was wearing a shirt that read *i'm your's *with black baggy blue jean pants. ''Are you ready yet yasha'' miroku asked. Um go ahead just grab the hair brush said inuyasha in a fant voice. Five minutes later....................................................................... ........Now running down the stairs.Inuyasha had cought up miroku - he was talking to a girl then he notice a wide red mark across he's face. ''Hey miroku did you grab the hair brush'' asked inuyasha as they ran down the stairs. . ''Umm..no i thought you had grabed it ''said miroku. ''No I thought you grabed it said inuyasha with big puffy white hair. With miroku not noticing inuyasha big white puffy white hair he already ran out door yelling ''i'll race you there''. ''Feh'' said inuyasha then started to run out the door. Miroku won by a centimeter. Sango and her new roomate started to laugh. ''What'' asked said inuyasha. '' Your hair'' said songa's new roomate. '' What about my hair'' said inuyasha curiously.Is it because of my doggy ears said inuyasha trying very hard to be nice. Miroku stared at inuyasha and started to chucle. Sango pulled out her mirrow out of her purse. Inuyasha peered in then with wide eyes he ran in to the doughnut store . Miroku followed a love brown hair bronw eye rosey lips young lady around ninteen into the doungnut store inuyasha was in. Inuyasha ran in there so fast that he didn't know what restroom he ran in to. He tryed to brush down his hair with little doggy ears poping out, but his hair whould not stay down ..Miroku had followed the young lady into the girls restroom*what a pervert* . The good thing for miroku is that the young lady did not know there was a guy stoking her,the young lady did not notice miroku is because she saw a white hair boy with doggy ears in the girls restroom. The young lady had started to yell at inuyasha. When she was half done yelling at him he had fanted on the floor.The good thing for miroku is she still didn't notice him because she was still startled to see a white hair boy with doggy ears fant right in front of her and he was in the girls restroom.''The perfect time'' said miroku with a evil grin.miroku had just aimed for her * but*. *wack*right across the face.....................inuyasha poped up with laughter.''What are you laughting at'' yelled miroku with a big red mark a cross his face. Back with the girls....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............ ''I wonder whats taking them so long'' said sango's new roomate in a sweet voice.''I don't know but i have to use the restroom''said songa.''Me too''said sango's new roomate.As they walked in they saw inuyasha still with the white puffy white hair and his face as red as a cherry. But miroku on the other hand had a big red mark across his right cheeck. ''What in the world are you guys doing in here sango yelled. *Inuyasha and miroku cartoon sweat drops*. Miroku get away from her damanding sango. Sango had now starting to grab and pull miroku out of the bathroom. Your next doggy boy said sango's new roomate in a sweet but scared voice. 


End file.
